


Touching Me, Touching You

by Vivianne24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne24601/pseuds/Vivianne24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't know why, but whenever he wakes up, Castiel is somehow always in contact with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Me, Touching You

Dean didn't know why, but whenever he woke up in their bed next to Cas, they were always touching. It was never normal, like spooning, or an arm had gone numb from the other sleeping on it. No, Dean would wake up and feel Cas' knee gently poking his thigh, or head touching his shoulder. Occasionally, he'd feel one of Cas' fingers touching his elbow, or one of his legs draped over Dean's. But lately he woke up to find Cas asleep, his hand on Dean's stomach or his chest. 

Dean would look over at Cas, still asleep, and smile to himself. He wondered what Cas was dreaming about some mornings, others he'd just fall back asleep. One morning, Dean woke up and saw Castiel looking at him. Sure enough, his hand was on his chest. Dean leaned over and gently kissed Cas. "Hey Cas," Dean said with a small smile, "why- uh- are you always touching me when i wake up?" Castiel smiled and looked down. "Well Dean," He started, "I always make sure you fall asleep before I do, in case you ever need me. However sleeping is odd, but I find comfort in you, which helps me fall asleep. I am sorry if that bothers you." Castiel finished quietly.

Dean had a small smile on his face as he leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek. Castiel leaned over, but Dean said with a laugh, "Woah there; no more until we brush our teeth. No offense, but that's some morning breath you have there." Cas blushed and slid the hand on Dean's chest down to his hand, and laced his fingers between his.

After they were minty and clean, a morning of caring kisses and constant touching followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight where I am. I can't sleep. I'm going through some real life angst/blues. This made me feel a little better.
> 
>  
> 
> (BTW when I was a tiny baby and was in bed with my mom, she told me I could NEVER fall asleep without touching her somehow)


End file.
